


Wrong dupain-cheng

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: All the reports wanted to know was who fell





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny morning when oh my God a girl is falling from a building some one plese go and help I think she's bleading she's gonna hit the ground it cut to a picture of a blue haired girl every one in Paris was watching in horror is any one gonna catch her oh my God she hit some one go check her paulse somebody runs to the girl and comes back with tears ¨she's dead oh my God but the fall wouldn't have killed her she has scrapes all over her body she looks like she's been in a fight some one any one who knows this young lady tell us who she is¨ this brodcast was sent all over Paris every one was in shock just wondering who it was then the picture showed up it was Marinette but it looked different it wasn't her but then who next minutes her mom and dad show up crying but not Marinette's name they were crying Bridgette wait right as her mother got to her she started screaming were is my other baby we're is Marinette she was supposed to be with her were is she The news reporter tried to calm her down I want to talk to alya cizer now alya ran from her house yah she said over the crowd were is she she said she was going to your house with Bridgette were is she Adrien Gabriel and Natalie were sitting together watching it all go down then Adrien herd Marinette was missing he did the first thing that came to mind grab his dad and just cryed his eyes and since his dad New he was fragile he just hugged him . . . . . . . In the next few weeks that followed every friend of Mari was questioned . . . . . Next few months every one lost hope Gabriel gave money to help with Bridgette funeral even cloe's family let them have it at there hotel but then . . . . . . Months turned in to years no one ever talked to each other cause they new it would hurt not having the one who was the glue to the school what happened to her no one new and every one wanted to 


	2. Chapter 2

Class Were going on a field trip to amarica too learn about the culture you guys have been not talking every since Marinette went missing this is your time to see the world I got all your parents to agree and were going to night they all looked but didn't say a word so she goes guess who is going with us to this trip mister agreste him self and I made serton no photo shoots will were there Adrien just looked at her like am I supposed to care fine you all can go home now they all looked at Marinettes seat I miss her so much alya said wipeing a tear I miss her laugh nino pipes in I miss her so much Adrien said bursting in to tears nino grabbed him by his neack so his bro can cry on his shoulder hey Adrien I was planning on taking this nino held up a book to the dupain-cheng's thanks buddy he hugged nino tight till alya asked to see it he handed it to her oh my God is this the book with all the pictures we took together yeah nino said rubbing his neck I think Adrien needs it the most he said trying to act happy I have an idea cloes shouted let's go by her house to see how her parents are they all cheered then left class and went to the bakery they all loved just to see a closed sign up they knocked on the side door Tom and Sabine came out to see there daughter classmates all at there door what are you guys doing here the bakery closed they both said looking like they had been crying we wanted to help out with the bakery sorry but no visitors buy they shut the door on them Every one left mad if hawk moth was still around he would of had a field day talking about hawk moth his miraculous was missing again but master fu said it was active The next day they were on there way to something they never would have guessed


	3. Chapter 3

They made it to New York City it was a long plain ride when they got there they looked at the seat Mari would have been in ¨you know if she was here she would be looking out the window or drawing or sleeping on my arm¨ alya said tiering up ¨or she would tell us how pretty it is¨ Adrien cherped 

When they finally got off the plane The first place they went to is go to the market they look around for a while but nothing good except for a few suviniers till something caught alyas eye it was somebody she was staring at them from behind a cart alya turned around just in time to see a wing in stead of alerting the class she ran after it nino seen her run and hit Adrien in the arm so he'd follow to they all ran away from the class then cloe seen and ran after them miss bustia turned around and seen she was missing fore students 

With the ones who left the group nino caught up so did Adrien and cloe she stopped a noticed they were in the woods the figure was no longer in wings just a cloke they cornered the person finally when they started to corner her alya asked who she was then it hit Adrien they just cornered a random girl so Adrien started to talk to her hey miss are you alright she looks like she was shaking hey miss we just want to no who you are you then he heard her try to talk ummuhh imm marrrrrinnne she stared at them trying to sound legible I'm I'm who is she she is stuttering so much I can't hear her alya snapped calm down alya you just cornered her and asked her her name Adrien tryed again okay say your name and slow this thing I'm I'm I'm I'm  
Your who cloe snapped  
calm down dudetes she needs time nino lectured  
They all sat down on a bench with the girl in the middle then she stopped out of the blue  
Hello are you alright Adrien said waving a hand in front of her face  
Finally she spoke a full sentence yah I'm fine she said not stuttering at all sounding familiar how did they now that girl then all of a sudden she looked down at his hand he seen what she was looking at his ring he moved his hand then he got tackled to the ground kitty kitty he looked to see her on top of him alya started laughing nino to cloe just looked annoyed at the girl what are you doing he said I have been looking for you every were before he could ask questions he was kissed not just a peak but a full blown kiss he just melted in to it he seen a flash of light alya took a picture the girl pulled off and gave him one last peak she then got up and wisperd in his ear meet me on the statue of liberty at 12.00am bring the cat ears meow and while see if it can come off


	4. Chapter 4

when she finally got off and left around the corner but just as she was about to leave just so you know im knot an enimy im a friend  
he got his mind back and finally said prove it  
fine hmm what to do to prove it hmm oh i got it remember christmas time i was on the effile tower and you came up behind me and covered my eyes and said guess who bugaboo then you said stay your eyes closed i did and you sliped a green paw print necklis around my neack then kissed my neack witch made me gasp then i lookled at it and you said it was a matching pair then you pulled this out she grabed around his neack and pulled out a lady bug one  
my lady your my buguboo  
yep kitty who is she alya asked mad that she dident know adrien grabed the girls neck do you have yours he wispered in her ear yah she said pulling her nackless out of her cloke why are you hiding your self bugaboo he said peting her head i hope your alright and why aint you in paris because some thing happened and it was all my fault and someone ended up dead because of me being stupid


End file.
